


Si la ves

by Lunanoe



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunanoe/pseuds/Lunanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-¿Estás seguro de que deseas que le diga eso?. -Si deseo que sea feliz, debo lograr que me olvide, aunque le duelan mis palabras. Más me dolería que volviera a renunciar a todo por mi".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si la ves

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Este es una final alternativo de la 6ª temporada que POR SUERTE y gracias a la maravillosa y buena persona que es Bruno Heller no se ha dado.  
> 

Siento la penetrante mirada de Van Pelt apiadándose de mí desde que llegué a la cafetería donde me había citado la mañana anterior por medio de un mensaje. Las pocas palabras que hemos intercambiado han sido en referencia a su familia y a mi trabajo.

Van Pelt no ha osado tocar  _el tema_  aunque ciertamente sé que la verdadera razón por la que me ha citado es para cerciorarse de que no me paso el día lamentándome por las esquinas ni que soy un alma en pena en un estado completamente apático.

Han pasado tres meses desde que  _ella_ se marchó pero yo podría jurar que ha pasado muchísimo más tiempo. Cada segundo que pasa sin tenerla a mi lado me pesa como una vida entera. Procuro no pensar demasiado en este asunto porque sino acabaría enloqueciendo o, mucho peor, tomando un avión hacia Washington para suplicarle que me dejara quedarme a su lado en el papel que deseara.

No puedo buscarla. Ella se merece un hombre como Pike, un hombre que no tenga miedo de amarla y con un pasado normal, no repleto de sombras y miserias. No, no puedo hacerle eso, merece ser feliz y sé que acabará siéndolo con Pike.

Pude ir a buscarla al aeropuerto, subirme al avión y confesarle delante de toda la tripulación y los pasajeros, al más puro estilo de comedia romántica de Hollywood, que la amaba y que no podía imaginar despertarme sabiendo que ella no estaría ahí. Pude hacerlo pero no lo hice. Fui un cobarde, lo sé, no tuve al valor suficiente para luchar por aquello que más deseaba. No fui lo bastante valiente como para intentar retener a mi lado a la única persona que había dado un sentido a mi vida desde que Red John me arrebató a mi familia.

No lo hice cuando tuve la ocasión por lo que tampoco tenía ningún derecho de presentarme ahora en Washington cuando ya estaba empezando a formar una vida en ese lugar. Iba a casarse con Pike y estaba en un puesto de trabajo estupendo, ¿qué derecho tenía a volver a su vida, como si fuera un fantasma del pasado, con el mero objetivo de destruir lo que había logrado en esos meses?

Di un sorbo a mi taza de té. Van Pelt suspiró y agarró mi mano. La miré. No había reproche en su mirada. No había venido para ahondar en mi pena para satisfacer una morbosa curiosidad. No, Van Pelt había venido hasta Austin realmente por un sentimiento de preocupación por mí –y para algo más, según me decía su mirada-, deseosa de poder hacer algo para mitigar mi sufrimiento. Apreté su mano con afecto y le regalé una pequeña sonrisa.

-No tenéis que preocuparos por mí, Grace –le dije luego de unos largos minutos de silencio-. De veras, estoy bien. Lo que ha pasado, pasó y no puedo regresar al pasado para cambiarlo.

-¿Por qué no vas a verla? –me preguntó. No pude evitar sonreír de manera melancólica.

-Sé muy bien que a veces puedo ser egoísta, que en muchos momentos solo pienso en mí, pero con ella…no puedo, Grace. No puedo presentarme así de repente reclamando algo que en su momento no tuve el suficiente coraje de pedir. Ha encontrado una persona que la quiere y una buena vida, no puedo quitarle todo eso. No puedo cambiar su vida siguiendo mis propios tiempos sin tener en cuenta los suyos.

Van Pelt agachó la mirada hacia su taza de café y tomó aire un par de veces.

-Grace, dime lo que tengas que decirme. No lo pienses más.

-La semana que viene voy a Washington –dijo de un tirón, mirándome fijamente, intentando captar algún tipo de emoción en mi rostro- Patrick, ¿por qué no…?

-No, Grace, como ya te he dicho no pienso ir. Si voy, no podría evitar decirle todo lo que siento y no pienso hacerlo.

-Pero ella te quiere y lo sabes.

Mi estómago se hizo bola ante esa afirmación. Sí, conocía la naturaleza de sus sentimientos y sabía que, de confesarme, ella lo dejaría todo por estar junto a mí. Renunciaría a todo lo que tenía por mi causa…otra vez. Negué con la cabeza. No permitiría que volviera a renunciar a nada más por mi culpa aunque eso significara que me sintiera morir a cada segundo.

-Bueno, ya me has dicho que no vas a ir –continuó Grace-. ¿Quieres que le diga algo?

- _Si la ves dile que me has visto mejorado y que hay alguien a mi lado que me tiene enamorado. Que los días se han pasado y ni cuenta yo me he dado. Que no me ha quitado el sueño y que lo nuestro está olvidado._

-No me va a creer, Patrick. Ella te conoce mejor que nadie. Va a saber que es una mentira.

-Por favor, dile exactamente lo que te estoy pidiendo, Grace. Dilo con naturalidad, no con dramatismo porque entonces sí va a darse cuenta de que es una mentira. También,  _si la ves dile que ya no espero su llamada y que ya no me despierto en plena madrugada. Y que ya no la recuerdo y que ya no me hace falta. Dile que ya estoy curado y lo nuestro ya es pasado._

-Eso la hará sufrir. Me pides, básicamente, que le diga que ya no significa nada para ti. Vas a hacerla sufrir con esos comentarios. ¿De veras quieres eso?

-No deseo ningún sufrimiento para ella pero es mejor así. Si cree que es cierta cada frase que te estoy diciendo, dejará de esperar que ocurra algo entre nosotros y comenzará a olvidarme. Eso es lo que deseo. Que me olvide para que pueda ser feliz. Por si acaso tiene dudas,  _dile que yo estoy muy bien, que nunca he estado mejor. Si piensa que tal vez me muero porque ella no está, que va...Dile que al final de todo, se lo voy a agradecer._

Los ojos de Van Pelt se humedecieron. Le sonreí para calmarla. Grace había venido dispuesta a convencerme para que la acompañara a Washington y pudiera de una vez por todas empezar a ser feliz con la mujer a la que amaría hasta el día de mi muerte. No contaba con que yo había decidido dar por finalizada aquella batalla y me había rendido a una vida alejado de ella.

-¿Estás seguro de que…?

-Muy seguro. Repítele lo que te he dicho palabra por palabra y sino te cree, intenta convencerla de que lo que dices es cierto. Acabará creyéndote, hazme caso.

Besé su mano en señal de agradecimiento y me levanté para regresar a las oficinas del FBI. Me abrazó con cariño y me invitó a que fuera a visitarlos a Rigsby y a ella cuando deseara. Asentí con la cabeza y le pedí que saludara a su esposo de mi parte. Salí de la cafetería, preguntándome si algún día yo también sería capaz de olvidar. O por lo menos, de no sufrir con los recuerdos.

* * *

-Dice que al final de todo, te lo va a agradecer.

Van Pelt no había respirado cuando le había repetido a su antigua jefa las palabras que Jane le había pedido que le transmitiera. Vio el rostro de su acompañante desencajado. Estaba luchando por dominar sus emociones. Había creído cada una de sus palabras. Grace estuvo a punto de recular cuando el rostro de Teresa se suavizó en una amplia sonrisa. La pelirroja arqueó una ceja ante ese cambio de expresión, sobre todo cuando Teresa soltó una risita a la que acompañó una lágrima traicionera que no había podido retener en sus ojos.

-Si lo ves, Grace, dile que yo también le querré siempre y que solo deseo su propio bienestar. Aunque bueno –se quedó meditando durante unos cuantos segundos-, no, mejor dile que yo también soy muy feliz y que soy capaz de recordarle sin sentir añoranza.

Teresa se levantó de la silla de la cafetería que quedaba al lado de su oficina de Washington. Abrazó a Grace, diciéndole lo mucho que se alegraba de volverla a ver y que deseaba invitarla a cenar esa noche. Grace aceptó y la acompañó hasta el edificio donde se situaba su oficina. Cuando Van Pelt se dio la vuelta para volver al hotel, Teresa la llamó.

-Grace,  _aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me ves._


End file.
